


Animal Crackers

by tr_ash101



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Fluff, Jokey writing, M/M, Short One Shot, animal crackers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr_ash101/pseuds/tr_ash101
Summary: This is a jokey fluffy thing- short. Please don't hate. (Rather Misleading)





	Animal Crackers

 Trevor crept behind Michael, massaging his shoulders slowly. Michael froze in his thousand dollar suit, bright red and trembling. Trevor whispered into his ear slowly. "Eat all the fucking animal crackers again and we're done." Trevor strode off to find the hot pockets, leaving Michael incredibly disappointed. 


End file.
